Martini-Henry
The Martini-Henry is a single-shot, breech-loaded, lever-actuated falling block rifle firing the .577/476 Martini-Henry cartridge that was designed in 1870 and used throughout the British Empire for thirty years. First produced in 1871, the Martini-Henry rifle was developed as a replacement for earlier cartridge-conversions of the .58 caliber Snider-Enfield rifled musket. With the introduction of the magazine-fed Lee-Metford rifle in 1888 (which itself was replaced by the updated Lee-Enfield in 1895), the Martini-Henry became displaced from frontline service and production of the rifle ceased in 1889. A large percentage of existing Martini-Henry rifles were converted to fire the newer .303 British (7.7x56mm) cartridge, with these converted rifles being named the Martini-Enfield rifle. Despite the conversion process of the old rifles, some Martini-Enfields were also manufactured new and un-converted Martini-Henry rifles also saw service with the British armed forces. The Martini-Henry remained in service with the British Empire until the end of World War I. A sizable amount of them were also used by the Ottoman Empire (converted to 7.65x53mm Mauser and other small-bore cartridges). Some rifles have even seen use in recent years, with a total of three such rifles having been recovered from arms caches in the Middle East between 2010 and 2011.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martini–Henry Battlefield 1 (Infantry) |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Single-Shot |rof = 24 RPM |ammotype = .577/450 Martini–Henry |magazine = 1 round |reserve = 29 rounds |reload = 2.3s |hud = |damage = 90 - 112 - 100 - 70 * 90 (0–20 meters) * 90 - 112 (20-42 meters) * 112 (42–68 meters) * 112 - 100 (68–80 meters) * 100 - 70 (80-140 meters) * 70 (140+ meters) |vel = 440 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4.5 (Infantry) 3 (Sniper) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Sniper) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Martini-Henry is a single-action rifle featured in Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The Martini-Henry rifles are standard weapons used by Bedouin insurgents in Nothing Is Written. They are equipped only with a bayonet and can be picked up from dead rebels when fighting the Canavar. Multiplayer Firing the large caliber .577/450 Martini–Henry cartridge, it is comparable to the SMLE MKIII in performance, inflicting fatal damage between 30–80 meters and retaining 70 damage at range. Its muzzle velocity is lowest among Scout rifles, save for the M1903 Experimental. The Martini-Henry has a characteristically dull report from its black powder propellant. As a single-shot weapon, its reload speed limits the maximum possible fire rate to 24 rounds/minute, making it a challenging weapon to use at close range. Little to no customization is available for the weapon, save for the standard change of iron and radium sights, zoom and bayonet, a single "Infantry" preset is available. Hip fire performance is consistent with other Scout rifles not geared for such use. Its sweet spot is a little wider than the SMLE's range. The Martini-Henry also has a peculiar damage output, with its maximum being 112, higher than any primary in the game. This extra damage compensates for lower hitbox multipliers on different parts of the body, allowing a one-shot-kill in this range on the head, upper body, lower body, and upper arms (other rifles only one-shot-kill in their sweet spot ranges on the upper body). Infantry The Martini-Henry Infantry is available for purchase upon reaching Scout Rank 10. Sniper The Martini-Henry Sniper variant was added to the Community Test Environment in March 2017 and Released to retail with Spring 2017 Update. It is unlocked upon completion of the correlating assignment which involves obtaining 300 kills with the Infantry variant and 25 kills with Bayonet Charge. It is equipped with a bipod and high-magnification scope which can zeroed for 75, 150, and 300 meters respectively. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Glasgow · Kilimanjaro · Sari Bair Ridge · Zulu |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute }} Gallery Martini-Henry Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant Martini-Henry ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Martini-Henry Reload BF1.jpg|reloading Henry custom.png|Martini Henry as seen in the customization screen Martini-Henry Sniper.PNG|Martini-Henry Sniper Trivia *The singleplayer Martini-Henry suffers from a glitch which makes it impossible to obtain ammo from other Martini-Henry rifles. The only way around this would be to replace the empty rifle with another weapon and then swap that weapon for another Martini-Henry. See Also *Martini-Henry Grenade Launcher, the main weapon of the Infiltrator Elite Class introduced Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion pack. References Category:Single-Shot Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1